Slurpent
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of theSlippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Slurpent is a large snake-like Yo-kai with red scales, and a yellow underbelly, with eight thin purple tongues dangling from his blue lips. He has yellow eyes with black sclera and a yellow and blue marking on its head. On his belly there is a 8-shaped brown symbol, and a blue "rattle" of the same shape is on the tip of it's tail. Slurpent's ability is to make someone irresponsible from the touch of his eight tongues. Profile Slurpent appears as a Legendary Yo-kai starting from Yo-kai Watch 2. As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. Yo-kai Watch 2 & 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |80-120|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's stats don't increase a lot, just a little.}} |32x8|.|All enemies|Licks all enemies with eight tongues and then chews them up.}} ||-|6 = Ignore foe's guard effect when attacking.}} Quotes *'Befriended:' "Lickety lick lick! Licks be friends!" *'Loafing:' "*sluuurp*" *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "*lick* *lick* *lick*" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Not bad." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "My tongue! Oh!" *'Being traded:' "I love making new friends! It's almost as fun as eating spaghetti! *slurrrrp*" Etymology *''Yamatan'' is a portmanteau of part of "Yamata no Orochi", specifically, the part and , referencing the 8 long tongues this Yo-kai sports. *''Slurpent'' is a portmanteau of "Serpent" and "Slurp", referencing his 8 long tongues. *''Octoserpie is a portmanteau of "Ocho (eight)" and "Serpiente (snake)", referencing his 8 long tongues. Origin Slurpent, like Venoct, could be based on the '' , but while Venoct's design mixes it with the image of the ninja snake summoner Orochimaru from Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, Slurpent is much closer in appearance to the great serpent. The Kojiki (a text on Shintoism and the origins of the country from the 8th century, and the oldest written record in Japanese history) describes Orochi as an enormous eight-headed snake with a bloody red belly and eyes like winter cherries, large enough that its body can lie across eight mountains and eight valleys, and plants and moss grow all over it. The number eight is a symbol of the infinite in Eastern culture, thus its recurrence symbolises the creature's immeasurable power and girth. Trivia * Slurpent is technically the strongest Yo-kai in overall stats when befriended in Yo-kai Watch 2. * Slurpent is by far the only Legendary whose 'Merican version debuted before him in the anime. In other languages fr:Slurpent de:Polyglossa es:Octosierpe Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe